Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a charging socket and more particularly to a charging socket for connecting to a direct current (DC) source and disposing at a fixed location for charging electrical devices via USB.
Related Art
Under the trend of digitalization, electrical devices such as personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile phone, digital camera and video recorder, walkman and lighting have become very popular. The most common interface used in these devices is Universal Serial Bus (USB) for data transmission and charging. Therefore, manufacturers of electrical devices have already included charger as standard equipment for charging the batteries of electrical devices.
Generally, electrical devices charging requires connector of external charger for connecting with alternating power supply. The alternating current is then rectified and the voltage is reduced inside the charger. The charger is connected to the electrical device via a wire and a connector for charging the battery. However, users purchase new electrical devices or own different types of electrical devices will cause the following problems because of the many various types of chargers: 1) various types of chargers require more storage space and the chargers can be easily mixed up; 2) users will need to buy new chargers if they are damaged or lost because each type of charger cannot be replaced by another type, this will increase the purchasing costs and is a waste of resources; 3) even though the chargers can be used directly for charging, they still need to be taken out and socket for charging needs to be located which are very inconvenient; and 4) if only the electrical device is plugged out after the charging is done, the unplugged charger in the socket will continue to consume electricity and waste the power resource.
In order to solve the above problems, Taiwan patent publication number M376027 “Embedded Charging Socket” has provided the solutions. However, the structures of “Embedded Charging Socket” cannot be adapted to fit the USB adapter for cars and outdoor. Furthermore, common USB adapter for cars is plugged into the socket of cigarette lighter; besides that the USB adapter for cars can only be used for a single electrical device, it is exposed to dust. As a result, safety is concerned and it will break down more easily.